I never told you
by DisneyTrash
Summary: One-shot Brittana. Santana a déménagé à New York et elle passe un dernier moment avec sa petite amie avant la séparation...bien sûr l'épisode de rupture n'a jamais existé !


**Me revoilà ! …tout le monde s'en fout….pas grave je reviens cette fois avec une fanfic Britanna ! Il faut que vous sachiez que je l'ai écrite il y a un bout de temps, vous reconnaîtrez sûrement la période ! Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin ! (oui je n'aime pas les longs messages ^_^)**

**Ah oui ! Petit clin d'œil à ma bêta quand même ! **

Le soleil se levait dans l'appartement, la chambre du petit studio fut très vite complètement éclairée laissant apparaître deux corps dos à dos dans un lit qui visiblement avait connu quelques...retournements. La première forme remua dans son coin, la lumière dans ses yeux ayant malheureusement mis fin à un magnifique rêve. Elle aimait quand même être réveillée par le soleil, cela la mettait de bonne humeur pour la journée...la plupart du temps. Les autres fois, disons qu' il fallait éviter de la bousculer dans la rue ! Elle se mit sur le dos et regarda son plafond, elle avait toujours besoin d'un temps d'adaptation avant de penser, parler, faire les actions quotidiennes... Ce moment de flottement durait 5 à 20 minutes selon la nuit qu'elle avait passée et à présent elle se rendait compte que son record allait être battu. Au bout de 35 minutes de flottement, la forme près d'elle commença à se tortiller comme en proie à un mauvais rêve, la première se retourna et voyant que les gigotement ne cessaient pas, colla son corps contre la forme endormie.

Elles étaient toutes les deux nues, ses bras entouraient la taille de la fille, et la serra contre son corps, les seins écrasés contre son dos. Peu à peu, la forme endormie se calma et attrapa au passage les mains de sa sauveuse, les ramenant à ses lèvres où elle les embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse. Un soupir dans son cou lui apprit le réveil complet de sa partenaire alors après de délicats baisers, elle porta les doigts dans sa bouche et les suça. Ah ! Un gémissement ! La forme qui n'était plus du tout endormie léchait l'index et le majeur de l'autre qui se colla encore un peu plus contre elle, de sa main libre, elle caressa le sein de sa partenaire, et pinça adroitement son mamelon. Le sentir se durcir sous ses doigts fit monter sa libido d'un coup et sans perdre de temps glissa sa main toujours plus bas...jusqu'à un sexe mouillé de luxure. Alors que sa partenaire tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, elle démarra un massage sur le clitoris gonflé et de son autre main, pris entre ses doigts mouillés le téton déjà dur et fit de petits cercles sur cette zone sensible. Elle l'entendait gémir, de plus en plus fort, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, elle choisit ce moment pour approfondir son massage en glissant deux doigt le long de la fente et s'arrêta au trou... Elle attendit le signe en frottant son pouce contre le clitoris, il vient sous forme de grognements mécontents mais très excités, elle sourit fière de son effet. Un doigt d'abord pour prendre son temps, mémoriser chaque réactions, se retirer puis revenir pour aller plus profondément, encore et encore. Les gémissements avaient laissés place aux cris, son prénom du bout des lèvres comme une supplication, à laquelle elle répondit, un deuxième doigt, à présent sa partenaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mouver au rythme imposé. Elle était soumise mais elle savait qu'elle aurait sa revanche alors autant profiter du moment ! Un point très sensible fut atteint et elle cria plus fort, les doigts avaient accélérés la cadence en ne se préoccupant que de ce point, un troisième doigt, une langue dans son cou, il n'en fallu pas plus à Brittany pour jouir violemment. Le souffle coupé par autant d' émotions elle se retourna vers l'auteur de sa jouissance et sourit.

« - Bonjour beauté !

Santana lui sourit en retour, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de sa petite amie qui colla son nez et le frotta contre celui de la Latina.

- Bonjour petite licorne, bien dormi ?

- Bien réveillé surtout, merci l'orgasme !

Avant d'avoir pu commencer la moindre réponse, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste mais sincère avec cette touche de désir et de passion au dernier moment : des baisers spécial Brittany quoi !

- Mmmm...encore Britt !

- Non mon cœur, tu sais qu'il faut que je prépare mes affaires, et même si on a fini de déballer tes cartons, les fées du logis ne sont pas encore passées alors il faut que je retrouve tout ! dit Brittany en faisant la moue. Santana soupira et enlaça sa petite à amie dans un dernier câlin...sensuel. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher ! Le corps nu de Britt l'attirait tel un aimant et franchement pourquoi y résisterait-elle ? Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de sa copine qui par un coup bas (des guillis) se débarrassa d'elle en un rien de temps et sauta du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Lâche ! cria Santana frustrée.

- Je t'aime aussi ! » lui répondit Brittany.

Et voilà, encore une fois elle se retrouvait avec cet air niais sur le visage exprimant son bonheur total mais lui donnant l'air de quelqu'un ayant fumé pour la première fois.

Après une bataille de coussin, trois tentatives de sexe par Santana et beaucoup d'insultes de la part de la blonde adressées à sa valise qui refusait de se fermer, elles partirent ensemble à la gare.

« - Britt cesse de sauter partout comme ça je vais finir par croire que tu es heureuse de partir !

Effectivement, Brittany sautillait partout depuis qu'elles avaient quittées le studio...littéralement.

- Ma licorne, si je te vois encore une fois sauter avec ce sourire béat sur ton visage, je te jure que façon Lima Adjente je te cloue à ta valise ! _Lo entendes si o no_ ?! »

- Arrête de me crier dessus en elfique ! Et puis d'abord si je suis comme ça c'est pour pas m'agenouiller par terre et pleurer ! Ensuite je préfère me focaliser, même si j'ignore ce que ce mot veut dire sur les gens que je vais retrouver : mes parents, Lord Tubbington, le GleeClub, Tina, Artie, M. Shue…

- J'ai compris Britt ! Tu vas retrouver tout ton fabuleux petit monde pendant que je serai ici toute seule à pleurer à chaque fois que je verrai une blonde qui danse et crois-moi à New York il y en a ! Santana respirait fort, son cœur se serrait et des larmes de pure détresse coulaient maintenant le long de son visage.

- San...

Brittany s'approcha doucement de son amante et la prit dans ses bras, tout son amour était dans ce geste qu'elle voulait équivoque, elle sentait Santana se détendre petit à petit mais ne se résolvait pas pour autant à s'écarter.

- Excuses moi Britanny, ça devait sortir...

- On a déjà parlé de tout ça San, mais avant c'était moi qui flippait alors aujourd'hui c'est à moi de te rassurer, lui dit elle en l'entraînant sur un banc.

- Bon, tout d'abord je t'aime et ça qu'importe la distance rien ne changera, on va faire comme on a dit, s'appeler tout les soirs et se voir au moins une fois par semaine. Une fois que l'année sera passée je viendrai te rejoindre dans ton appart' et si tout va bien je serai à l'école de danse pendant que toi tu auras un boulot qui te plaît. On vivra heureuses avec Lord Tubbington et tu auras beaucoup d'enfants, oui parce que moi j'ai trop peur que la cigogne se trompe d'adresse. Jusque là je ferai tout pour avoir mon diplôme pendant que toi tu travailleras en tant que serveuse derrière un bar, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas vraiment compris le principe donc faudra que tu me réexpliques, et puis tu ne seras pas seule, Rachel m'a promis de s'occuper de toi (elle est seule et triste aussi) et Quinn débarque dans une semaine ! Tout va bien se passer mon amour je te le promet !

Elle termina son exposé par un grand sourire et un baiser humide car Santana n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis le début du discours.

Une voix de femme annonça que le train partait dans 5 minutes. Santana était rassurée et très émue par les mots de sa blonde qui pour une fois tenait un discours à peu près humain !

- Tu as raison, je suis bête d'avoir peur ! Allez montes dans ce train avant que je ne recommence à pleurer...

- Mais San tu n'as pas arrêter...

- Britt ! Vas-y ! On s'appelle ce soir mais envoies moi un sms lorsque tu arriveras au fin fond des États-Unis !

Brittany obéit, retenant ses larmes difficilement, elle embrassa sa brune passionnément, jouant autant que possible avec sa langue quitte à être excitée. Elle l'a regarda dans les yeux, se perdit complètement dans leur couleur chocolat puis se retourna pour monter dans le train.

- Britt !

Elle se tourna à moitié de peur que Santana la vit pleurer.

- Je t'aime aussi ! »

Puis le train démarra lentement.

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, comme vous vous en doutez, une petite review, un petit mp…n'importe quoi vraiment me ferait très plaisir. Bien sûr si vous n'avez pas aimé vous pouvez aussi vous lâcher ! Gentiment quand même vu que je débute ! ) à une prochaine fois !**


End file.
